


[Podfic of] Log Cabin / Camping

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 31 minutes]Author's Original Summary:Some of the Avengers go camping. Steve claims to be worried about how Bucky will do with the sleeping arrangements, but he's really worried about himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Podfics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic of] Log Cabin / Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [britbrit99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/britbrit99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Log Cabin/ Camping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066967) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 



> Podficced for BritBrit99 for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020! Thank you for bidding on my auction and giving me something fun to create! I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thanks additionally to Deisderium for giving general permission to record to podficcers, but also for being excited when I reached out anyway. You rock!

**Google Drive:** [MP3 Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uT2LQjOnAt-TLjOnixA_4uGVAfu3Pzwf/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
